KristoMi: The High School Years
by PhoenixFire45
Summary: Idea blatantly ripped off from lord-of-all-kobuns' "YuuMare: The High School Days", but it's fine because he's fine with it. Kristoph/Mia in high school AU. Implied Jake/Kristoph spread throughout, though. Yes, I created KristoMi myself. ;
1. When Hearts Like Ours Meet

Kristoph was a shy boy, about 16. He sat there in his desk, head buried in his copy of To Kill A Mockingbird. He was the first one finished with the test, as always. He knew he had aced it. This stuff was so easy for him. He occasionally peered up from behind the book to observe the rest of the class. Some still working, some finished- There she was! The long-haired girl two seats across from him. She was smart, and he had always admired that about her. She was quite the looker, too. He kept looking at her, lost in thought

He quickly returned his head to his book when he saw even the slightest movement of her head, as not to be seen. Who knows what she would have done if she had seen him staring like that...

---

Mia Fey was a fairly popular girl, with good looks and a decent amount of friends. She was intelligent, always interested in law, unlike some of her friends. She had finished the test fairly quickly, as history was one of her favorite subjects. She was going over her answers, just to make sure they were correct, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. That cute blonde boy with the glasses was staring at her, it seems! She always thought he was attractive. He was smart, too!

She instinctively looked over at him, but he quickly turned away. She knew he was looking at her. She turned back to her papers with a smile and a slight blush.

---

Class passed on, Kristoph thinking of Mia, Mia thinking of Kristoph. Lunch was next, but Kristoph was using that time to catch up on his book. The bell rang, much to everyone s joy. Kristoph gathered up his books and belongings, and headed for the door. He was almost all the way into the hall, when he tripped over something, someone, even, and fell to the floor, dropping his books and losing his glasses. Mia watched him fall and rushed to help him. Everyone around was laughing at him. She glared, and scolded them, "Stop laughing at him! How would you like it if I laughed if this happened to you!?" A few chuckles were heard here and there, but most of them shut up.

She turned to Kristoph, who was trying to pick up his books. "Need some help?" she asked him, picking up a book.

"Please, that'd be great..." he replied shyly.

She smiled and picked up the rest of his books, stacking them nicely in her arms. She noticed his glasses on the ground, and quickly picked them up as well, before they were damaged. "Here, you might need these." She handed him the glasses. "Thanks." He put them on, and the blur in front of him came into focus... "Ah-! Ah, th-thank you!" He blushed deeply, which he tried to hide by looking away.

"You're welcome... I can't just leave you on the ground like that. Here's your books..." she said, handing the small stack of books to Kristoph. He took them back timidly.

"Thank you, miss. It means the world, really... Ach, I've got to go to lunch... Bye!" He started to rush off quickly, thinking of the girl who stood up for him. The girl who had helped him. The girl he liked.


	2. New Trends and New Friends

[This chapter was a collab with PrsctrTails, who wrote the parts for Jake. Check out his stuff- It's amazing! Haha.]

Kristoph sat down at one of the smaller tables, after getting his meal, which consisted the usual slice of pizza he never ate, because it was never good to him afterwards, the cold fries, and the carton juice, which he never complained about. He usually ended up getting home before he was really hungry, anyway. Normally, he'd have taken this chance to catch up on his reading, but he had his mind set on something else. Someone else. That girl... That girl who'd helped him not moments ago. That girl who he'd wasted time staring at when he could have been studying. His thoughts were interrupted by a firm hand grasping his shoulder from behind. The hand was tan, rough from handling footballs and ropes. The smiling figure gave the blonde's shoulder a slight squeeze. "Looks like this lil bambina isn't very hungry." Jake Marshall drawled.

"Huh?" He looked behind him, then looked down at his tray.

"Oh, yeah... Not like the food here's any good anyhow." Kristoph joked.

"True." The older teen drawled, dropping himself into a chair next to Kris, grunting slightly as his perhaps too tight jeans pulled up on him.

"Fuckin' things!" Jake swore with a laugh. He readjusted himself, smiling. "Thangs we do for style, right?" He chuckled, scanning Kris from head to toe.

"Yeah, of course." Kristoph stared down at his tray shyly. "So... um... what brings you to this table?" Kristoph asked, trying to spark up a conversation, since it seemed as though this southern beauty wasn't leaving any time soon.

Jake shrugged. "It's one of the few not covered in annoyin' people." He confessed, plucking a few fries off Kris' plate and downing them. "I'm surprised you aren't studyin'. You and Neil make schoolwork into a sport." The QB ribbed good naturedly. "Oh, you know Neil?" Kristoph asked, excitedly.

"Yes, sir." Jake nodded. "Hard not to know your own little brother."

"Oh! So that means... you're Jake?" Kristoph asked.

"Sure am." He drawled. "And that makes you Kris." He said, sounding a little smarter than he actually was. "He talks about ya a good deal."

"Does he? Guess that's a good thing." Kris nodded. "And... I'd be studying if I could keep my mind off something. Or, rather, someone."

Jake cocked an eyebrow. It was clear Kris didn't mean him, at least not yet. "Oh? Got your pretty little blue eyes on someone 'round school?" Jake inquired, leaning forward.

Kristoph blushed a bit at the comment, and nodded. "Yeah... this girl in my English class. I never even got her name before... But she's, like... perfect. She's smart, and she's funny, and she has a heart. Not something you usually find in anyone these days, I guess..."

"You've put some thought into this." Jake said, chuckling. "So... what's she packin?"

"...Huh?"

"Umm.... what's the balcony like?"

"...The what?"

Jake propped his feet up on the table, smiling away. "Nothin', nothin'" He excused. He was about to crack another joke when his butt did it for him. "..... 'cuse me" He finally said.

"If I was actually trying to eat, I would complain." Kristoph said, pulling his dress shirt over his nose.

About to speak again, Jake instead dissolved into laughter, too amused to do anything else. "Sorry.... that was a good one, though." He bragged, oddly proud of himself.

"Yeah, whatever..." Kristoph replied, not amused. Jake shrugged. "So... wanna go throw a football around?" He asked. "I got a while till my next class and you look like you could use the fun."

"Hm... I guess we could manage that. I've got time to kill." Kristoph smiled.

"Cool." Jake said, grinning. "... You gonna eat that pizza?" He finally asked.

"That cardboard with cheese? Go ahead." Kris said, eyeing the slice with hatred.

"Cool." Jake said, grabbing it and taking a large bite, ignorant to the lack of taste.

"Keepin up a six pack is hard work." Jake declared.

"Right." Kristoph nodded.

"It's true." He said, rising from his chair and gesturing for Kris to follow him. "Walks not too far, no worries."

"Ah, cool." Kristoph grabbed his things and followed behind Jake.

Jake, trying to be polite, was working very hard to keep his eyes, and his hands, off of the young blonde. It was. Kristoph was just Jake's type. Younger, quiet, a little shy. But above all, gorgeous. Not that Kristoph didn't have a little crush on the Southern heartthrob himself, though.

Jake slowed up, his cowboy boots clicking against the floor of the hallway, a little eager to get closer to the young blonde.

"Guess it's kinda nice to get out of the normality around here, at least for me. Never really explored the school."

"Ya haven't missed much." Jake laughed. "Diego and Miles are probably.... exercising in the one of the smaller gyms."

"Never met 'em." Kristoph said.

"You should." The QB explained. "Both on the gymnastics team. Real stars. Diego has the best body in the school. Also gayer than gay."

"Oh, fun." Kristoph smiled. "Guess you'll have to take to me one of the meets or something."

Jake tossed Kris a look. "Because of the sport or because of Di?"

"Ummmm..." Kristoph didn't want to say. Jake howled with laughter.

"What's funny?!" Kristoph snapped back defensively.

"Nothin', nothin'" Jake said. "It's just fun to shop on both sides of the store."

"Ummm..."

Jake could only grin. He knew he was right. "I'm just sayin'" He repeated.

"Right..." By this point, Kris was beyond blushing.

"Relax, Kris. I'm all talk so far. I ain't gonna put the moves on you at school." Jake reassured Kristoph. "Now, if we saw each other at the mall, I'd probably make you feel like the luckiest guy in school."

Kristoph, without saying a word, was now as red as his six-year-old brother's first guitar.

Jake noticed this, smiling he drapped an arm around the blonde's slender shoulders. Kristoph smiled a bit.

"Relax." Jake muttered, giving Kris' shoulder a slight squeeze. "No need to get flustered."

"Yeah... I guess so." Kris lightened up a bit. "So, Jake... I have a question."

"Shoot." The cowboy drawled.

"Umm... You know that girl I mentioned?"

"Mia?" Jake answered quickly.

"...Is that her name?" Kristoph asked, excitedly.

"Yep." Jake affirmed. "It is."

"How do you know we're talking about the same girl, here?" Kristoph inquired.

"I've been at this school longer than you." He explained. "Any time some girl comes into her own, I end up hearing about it."

"...Hmm?" Kristoph tilted his head a bit.

"One of the perks of bein QB. People tell me stuff wether I need to know it or not." Jake, perhaps feeling daring, lowered his arm so is was wrapped around Kristoph's upper waist.

Kristoph didn't mind, really. In fact, he kind of expected it. "Must be fun... So... What I was asking is... I really don't know what to say to her and the like."

"Don't worry. Neil's in a math class with her. He and I will set somethin' up with you and her."

"I... Uh.. I barely know her. And I don't even know if she likes me. All she did was help me up after I tripped..."

"From what I hear, she's a nice girl. Doesn't run with the Mean Girls crowd. 'Sides, you're nice enough and pretty enough to get a date with her. Trust me."

Kristoph smiled gently. "You think so?"

"I do. Hell, if I think you're cute, than she just has to as well." Jake smiled.

Kristoph laughed. "Ha... Thanks." He threw an arm around Jake in an awkward hug of sorts.

Jake laughed a little to himself. "Ya know, all I have to do to get you to temporarily forget about Mia is take my shirt off."

Kristoph thought about it for a second. "...Doubt it."

"So you say..." Jake laughed. "You'd probably just cream your pants." He joked.

"Sure...:

"... That kinda sounds like a challenge." Jake said lazily. "Though, a real challenge is seeing if we can do it in the bathroom and not get caught." The Texan further challenged.

"So modest."

"Shut up and feel my abs." Jake laughed, ruffling Kris' hair.


End file.
